


sankta genya

by calarinanis



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, F/F, Genyalina, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Alina Starkov seeks out Genya Safin to help her with her hair but they both end up with more than they expected.
Relationships: Genya Safin/Alina Starkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	sankta genya

Light clung to Alina like bees to honey and yet it was not the sparkle playing on her fingers nor the ethereal glow she emitted that made her beautiful. It was the flush of red in her cheeks, the dark hair of which she often despaired and the reluctant smile she could not quite hide. Only one of which required Genya’s aid which she was all too happy to give because for all Alina’s complaints, she had lustrous hair that could be wild at times but felt like silk in Genya’s hands. 

“Genya, will you help me with my hair?” Alina shuffled in through her door with dismay clear upon her face as she clutched several bent hairpins. 

“Who else will do it if not me?” Genya sighed dramatically as she pushed Alina down in front of her dressing table. 

“Thank you, Genya.” Alina felt the familiar fingers weaving through her hair, tender yet firm with clear intent. It was reassuring to feel them dance their way across her scalp as Genya twisted her hair into a bun. 

It took nearly an hour by time that Genya had finished, which was still much quicker than if Alina had tried to do it herself. It didn’t need to take all of that time but Genya so enjoyed taming each strand and seeing the contentment upon Alina’s normally worried face that she prolonged the experience. It was so very gratifying to see the pleasure take hold of Alina’s face as she gasped in the mirror, a sound to which Genya had become very accustomed. It was gentle and breathy and it sent delight rushing through Genya’s spine. She added in a final gold hairpin, tucking it in tenderly so as not to prick Alina. She stepped away.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a saint?” Alina stood up with caution, aware of the heavy weight upon her head in the form of pins and jewels aplenty. 

“Sankta Genya does have a rather nice ring to it.” Her plump lips curved up into a smile as she admired her handiwork. “Perhaps, you could put a word in for me at Court?”

Alina laughed, something which she seldom did and seemingly only in Genya’s presence. “I don’t think that the King would sanction a sainthood for you and you can’t just decide to become a saint, Gen.” 

“I am resigned to my lowly role then it seems.” Her voice was airy though her tone held hints of sadness. She would never escape the white of a servant, not even with Alina’s favour. Only the Darkling held the power to set her free. 

A solemnity formed on Alina’s face. “I’m sorry, Genya.” She was her only true friend in this den of vipers with her sparkling wit and beautiful eyes. Sometimes, Alina even wondered if Genya could ever be more than a friend. “I will speak with the Darkling-”

“No.” She interrupted whilst taking Alina’s hand, scarred in several places and rough to the touch. “I am content to wait a little longer.”

Squeezing Genya’s hand, Alina marvelled at its softness and the creamy white skin without imperfection. The nails perfectly filed and painted with a soft gold matching the rings that adorned that beautiful hand. “It’s wrong that the Court treats you like this, Gen.”

“I shall rise, one day, and none shall stop me.” She abhorred nicknames yet coming from Alina’s mouth,  _ Gen,  _ sounded sweeter than any she had been previously given. The way her mouth widened as she said it, those pink lips and slightly crooked teeth, sent frissons down her spine. “Not even you, Sun Summoner.”

“I will be happy the day that happens, Sankta Genya.” She attempted a curtsey with all the elegance of a boar, clumsy and unrefined. She stumbled and felt Genya catch her with hidden strength in those gentle hands. 

Genya felt her heartbeat quicken. 

Alina did not move, she felt desire swim through her body as they stood so close to each other. She could smell the sweetness of Genya’s breath as she felt her warm hands holding her body so tightly. She did not want to move. She looked into those golden amber eyes alight with a strange glitter as she felt Genya’s hands release her. Yet, she did not move back. They stood toe-to-toe, not touching, but there was an intimacy between them beyond that of mere friends. 

“Alina.” Genya spoke her name, breaking the silence between them. 

And, then she leaned forward and kissed Alina square on the lips. Her lips tasted of cinnamon mixed with a touch of musk and she could hold herself back no longer as the frissons of pleasure shot through her spine. Her hands moved up to cup Alina’s beautiful, pale face and then a miraculous thing occurred. She felt Alina’s hesitant hands upon her neck and saw her head tilt back, almost as if offering herself to Genya. 

Panting, they broke apart as they heard the sound of footsteps. 

“Shh.” Genya whispered with a slight smile upon her face. 

“They’re gone.” Alina instinctively smoothed down her dress with a flush in her cheeks. “Genya-”

“You should go, Alina.” Composure settled back onto Genya’s face as she remembered where they were and why Alina had come to see her. “You’ll be late for the event.” She injected a lightness into her tone despite the heaviness of her heart. 

“Genya.” She paused as she didn’t know what she could say.  _ I’m in love with Mal and I have odd feelings for the Darkling but I might just love you. _

Genya noticed a golden hairpin had fallen out and slotted back into Alina’s luscious hair with ease. “Go, Sun Summoner, your presence is needed.”

She watched as Alina left, her strides unsteady and with a single backward glance. Genya reminded herself that she could not be soft, that Alina could be nothing more than a friend though her heart longed otherwise. And, that the Darkling must not know. Her life would be forfeit if he ever found out about the feelings she harboured for Alina, she knew he would brook no opposition. She took a deep breath in with her hand settled on her chest, attempting to still her racing heart. 

Yet, it was hard to remove the image of Alina with wide eyes and crimson flushed cheeks from her mind.


End file.
